Movement of the Pawn
by Noise of Echo
Summary: What if Nunally died before the war ended? What if Suzaku didn't kill his father, but instead got killed by a Britannian officer? What if Lelouch gets saved by a mysterious Britannian general? Will their choices be the same like back then, or several changes would happen on their paths? Would the same future occur, or a new future threatens to erupt? NOT UPDATING
1. Separation and Determination

**Code Geass Fanfiction  
Chapter One: Separation and Determination**

* * *

_It was dreadful and Lelouch couldn't hold any longer before he gave up and finally drowned himself into the sea of misery. Coldness invaded his entity as he stared blankly on the blood stained pavement. His heart freezing upon the grotesque sight and sanity has began fleeing away from him._

_Nunally was dead. She was lying down upon the mountain of decaying bodies. Her pristine dress now stained with unbearable stench of blood. Her crystal clear violet eyes were now shut off with darkness. Her snow white skin tone had now been dirtied by blood and dirt. It was gruesome._

_That was unacceptable ! Her sister didn't deserve this. The two of them didn't deserve to be treated like this! They were royalties with the blood of the emperor and the honorable blood of 'Marianne the Flash', but why? Why did they lose everything along with their mother's death? And now. Nunally's gone. Her breathing stopped and her heart stopped beating._

_"Don't leave me too Nunally," as he hugged tightly the cold and rigid body of the princess. He couldn't afford to lose her. Not even her._

_"Lelouch! The knightmares are coming. Hurry up!" Suzaku shouted right in front of his ears, but he didn't bother turn away. Nunally was everything, and losing her would mean he too had lost himself ; however, the Japanese didn't pay attention to the ignorant behavior of the prince, instead Suzaku had punched him on his left cheek that was fully occupied with tears._

_"Don't give me that bullshit ! This is war, " dragging him away from the corpse of his sibling. Lelouch resisted, he couldn't accept to be departed from his loved one. The only person left who loved him as he is, but he wanted to live too. He wanted to live to crush Britannia and give proper punishment for the death of Nunally._

_"Leave me Suzaku," coldly pushing away the strong hands of the son of Kururugi Genbu._

_"You'll die if I leave you,"_

_"I wouldn't die, so leave me now! Leave me while you still can," listlessly standing up while he was holding the frail body of Nunally and assured him a smile. "Suzaku, we'll meet again. I promise you that, so save yourself for now. I can handle this on my own," smiling brightly despite tears cascading down his dirtied cheeks._

_"Suzaku-sama! Let's go now," someone grabbed him before an explosion occurred._

_Lelouch was unconscious due to the shockwave sent by the explosion. He was thrown away several yards away from where he was standing before the two were separated, but at least, he was still holding Nunally until the end._

* * *

_"Good morning boy," a woman attendant greeted as Lelouch finally regained his consciousness. Where is he right now? Heaven? Screw that, heaven doesn't exist, if it did, things like this wouldn't be happening. "Nu… na..lly?"_

_"Relax boy, if you're thinking about the child with you, she's being taken care of nicely. It was a miracle that she is breathing once again," smoking cigarette as she talked with Lelouch. The smell of the smoke was terribly awful, but that's nothing to worry about right now. . Nunally is alive that's a very good news._

_Lelouch forced himself into standing up despite being unable to do so. His injuries opened once again as he constrained himself to reach what's beyond the level of his health. The woman pushed him back into his bed again._

_"Listen, not because you're saved doesn't mean you'll not die. You've received quite a few injuries when the explosion happened. Your ribcage is broken, and so is your arm. Consider yourself lucky we found you and your sibling near our camp, for if not, I assure you that you're a dead meat by now" with a glare to add effect on her intimidating statement._

_He followed what the stranger had compelled him to do. Lie down and recover, but he wasn't sure if whether this treatment requires something in return. By the looks of it, the woman is from Britannia, her physical structure had obviously revealed it, but he questioned himself why the camp had taken mere children into their clinic._

_"What's your name miss? Why did your team save us?"_

_There was no answer from the female military officer. It seems like she wasn't given any order to give any information about anything, but at the very least they saved them. It was enough to at least trust them by a little. His eyes twitched as the bandage wrapped upon him started to dampen with blood. Now this is serious._

_The female attendant scrutinized his injury and removed the bandage applying another ointment on the open wound. Applying it forcefully which made the injury more painful than how it originally was, then she wrapped another set of bandages on his body throwing away the old ones on a thrash can._

_"Thank you," abjectly smiling. The woman slapped him with sheer annoyance on her face; it felt like a punch for the juvenile man's face._

_"Don't smile if there's no reason to, and don't thank me ; you don't even know why we saved you in the first place. You look so weak,"_

_It stabbed Lelouch's heart, tearing it into several other pieces. She was telling the truth; he was weak ; he doesn't have a clue about anything at all, yet he gave a portion of his trust into strangers. He didn't even care to consider the chances of living without the help of Suzaku, but he stubbornly declined the offer to back away from danger just because he wanted to live desperately without their help. He was very childish._

_Another woman then entered the tent and immediately, the person who was tending him the entire time bowed down as a sign of respect. Is she the captain of this team, but why would it be a female? If Lelouch was correct, females were treated differently rising up to a point of discrimination on their brute strength, but right now, here's a woman who is being respected despite her gender._

_"Is he awake now?" her appearance hazy from a distance. The attendant nodded, and left the tent leaving the two of them alone._

_"You're Lelouch Vi Britannia, right?" she asked clearly hitting the nail on its head. How did she know that?_

_"How.. How did you know that?" shocked about the information. He was sure that everyone else considered them dead; is that the reason they were saved? Because the army would have a nice use for them, but they were only mere children, and they wouldn't contribute much to the turn of events besides Britannia is winning already._

_"Very well then," approaching him nearer and nearer, but her image still blurry and unclear._

_"You. You're not answering my question!"_

_"Is there a need to? I decide things by myself here, and that means I have the whole control of how things work," answering his remark with a wintry attitude._

_"Why did you save us?" Lelouch asked trying to grab an answer from the captain of the camp. He needed a reason at the very least._

_"I heard you. You wanted to live," she replied nearing the boy. Her face was covered by the shadow of the military hat, so he couldn't pretty much identify if the captain is a person whom he had met when he was still a prince._

_It was a bit skeptical at first. She heard his cries to live? He thought for a moment, but left the thought aside, for this is war after all; every human included in the battle wants to live, so it's pretty much obvious that if you a dying boy on a road you would think that he wants to live._

_"How did you save my sister?" he charged into another question. He knew that Nunally was dead the entire time, but how was she revived ? Did Britannia gain an advancement in the world of medicine that they could bring one's heartbeat back ? It was so difficult to comprehend how they did it._

_"That is for my own secrecy already," she said turning around with her hair following through. "I expect you to live. We've got a lot to talk about," leaving him._

_Lelouch was guarded by the same attendant the rest of the day. His injury is healing nicely, but the fractured bones would take a few more days to fully heal. He wasn't allowed to stand up from the bed nor ask questions from the attendant. He was only allowed to rest, and that's a nice thing already._

_Inside the tent, he could hear bomb explosions, rifles being fired, the clashing movement of metal, and cries of the Japanese people. The odor of war is very awful as it screams very nicely the name of sin, for a moment, he thought about the state of Suzaku and the others. Hopefully they are safe after all they have a promise with each other that they'll see one another again one day, but Lelouch fears that by the time they meet, they would be sworn enemies, for he's back in the hands of Britannia again._

* * *

_"Issuance of retreat has been given by Kururugi Genbu," the news travelled inside the headquarters – where Suzaku is currently placed at the moment. The headquarters was in an uproar. Plans were being talked about and the proper distribution of the army for every area._

_"Where's father, Tohdoh?" he asked quietly as he got bits of idea on what will happen with the Prime Minister._

_"We need to go now Suzaku," unable to answer raised by the child, but he insisted on asking once again._

_"I refuse to go. Where's father?"_

_"I am not going to listen to your whims. Genbu had appointed me to protect you, not to answer your questions," tugging his arm on his direction and headed out of the headquarters._

_"Kururugi Genbu has been caught!" as they zoomed the message of Britannia on their connection showing the Prime Minister with a person in the army and then shot his head. Suzaku heard all the things and even saw his father being shot. Tears flowed out from the young child as he got dragged away by Tohdoh._

_They were safely transported into another place far from the army, but he still couldn't alleviate the pain he felt as he saw his father being killed. His eyes stared blankly on the window just like the look that Lelouch had before they were separated with one another. Now, he understood what Lelouch felt losing Nunally._

_"Why. Why is there a war?" he asked Tohdoh, but he did not answer perhaps because he couldn't word it on a nice way. Wars are inevitable and so is death._

_"Where are we going Tohdoh?" he asked once again. Tohdoh sighed, now feeling the need to answer._

_"Escape this country," he answered with great pity as he stared into the child that despite being young has experienced great pain upon seeing his father die in front of him._

_"Where?" repeating his question._

_"To China .The only place that could hold Britannia leaving them out of any faction .In short they're the neutral side," he explained while they entered a plane. "Your father has prepared this already before," continuing his explanation._

_"Why me? There are other people stronger than me," he said struggling to enter the air plane, but Tohdoh's strength prevented him to._

_"Your father trusts you so much, so don't waste this opportunity to prove that you're worth it. If you plan to escape and then die there will only put the preparations of your father in vain," putting him on his seat along with other Japanese people. "We will recover Japan, but patience is one important point," as the plane immediately flew off._

* * *

_"This is Nemi speaking. The Prime Minister of Japan is now deceased, and the Tokyo District – Japan's final fortress has been defeated. This area will now be called 'Area Eleven' " the speaker repeated for a minute. Lelouch's eyes widened, Genbu's dead?_

_"All the military teams are requested to return to Britannia while the clearing of debris is on procedure by other teams deployed from the mainland. Failure to comply will be subjected into ranking down. Thank you,"_

_"Looks like you're coming with us to the mainland. Are you even Japanese ?" she asked while observing the looks of Lelouch._

_"No, I am from Britannia," he cleared out._

_"That makes things easier," as he patted the boy's head ruffling his hair. "Congratulations, you're allowed to join the military," she greeted with a courteous tone. It seems like she has found Lelouch more of a company rather than an enemy, what are they, racists?_

* * *

_"We should change your name," the mystery captain discussed with him several issues about his existence once they've arrived Britannia._

_"Why are you still wearing your forage cap ?" he queried the captain of the team. It was peeving him out often times, but the other members said that it was how the captain works._

_"Brand of authority," fixing it while she handed the form towards Lelouch. "You cannot just write there Lelouch Vi Britannia that's why I need you to make a surname of your own. I'll handle the other matters regarding the authenticity of your birth certificate and other papers," reassuring him that he can consider her as an ally at that time._

_He scribbled the faux data on the sheet of paper needed for him to become a citizen of Britannia once again, but at the same time not noticed by the family of aristocracy in his home land after all they were considered dead already. After filling out the form, he submitted it to the captain for review._

_"Lelouch Lamperouge and Nunally Lamperouge? I admire your sense of creativity,"_

_"What kind of military will I join? I'm not physically fit to be in the offense team," stating out his condition to the captain of the crew. She nodded as a response and thought for a moment. There were other possible choices, but the woman was thinking what was the best for the child. He still needs to train for a few more years before he can fully enter the battlefield._

_"You might want to tinker with machines," she suggested while rereading the data sheet of the young boy._

_"Is there an area wherein I get to plan the course of attack?" he said remembering the days when he used to play chess with his other siblings specially when it comes to Clovis and then he would cry once he loses a round._

_"You cannot be in that field. You will be under the influence of the governor of the area, and they have decided to place people from the royalty that means your siblings will be able to distinguish you," she reminded. "I'll let you think for a while. I'll process the papers for you, and then visit every often. You can tour around if you want," leaving the place._

_He roamed around the headquarters for a while visiting different places like the technological department wherein they are customizing the knightmare's forms, and researching in order to release new generation knigtmare frames. He managed to sneak in for a glance of the trainings of the soldiers. It was harsh. The soldiers were they were sweating very badly almost as if like they doused themselves into a sea with very strong current._

_Guilt stabbed him once he remembered about his hatred for Britannia. He promised himself to crush this entire country shredding every ounce of its wealth and tyranny and breaking the entire monarchy, but the actions he are committing right now are a treason. Betrayal of himself. Why is he allowing himself to be a pawn of this ruthless country once again ?_

_Britannia was the entity that removed everything away from the juvenile boy. His happiness. The connection that brought his mother's death and his father's insensitivity .Britannia was the entity that shut away Nunally's ability to walk and almost took away her sight, and it was once again Britannia that almost took away the last heartbeat of his sibling. Yet when he gazed at the captain, he thought for a second that it was Britannia that saved him. . . Disgusting._

_He ran back to his room without knowing nor comprehending the reason why he did. Lelouch felt that it was necessary to do so before any more impure thoughts come to his psyche. He slid the chair towards the table and placed his trembling fingers on top of it. Droplets of sweat forming on his forehead._

_Disgusting. Disgusting ._

_Britannia is disgusting._

_And he too is._

* * *

_"Have you decided already?" Breaking the silence and darkness of the room clearly noticing the tears trickling down Lelouch's eyes._

_"Disgusting," he kept on ranting about it. Repeating it endlessly. Trembling fingertips and eyes that had nothing reflected. The woman held his hand and embraced him relieving him from the nervous trembling._

_"You aren't, Lelouch. Marianne has taught you a lot," alleviating the sorrow he was experiencing. Releasing him from the embrace, the captain kissed his forehead._

_"I want to destroy Britannia," as he reminisce the painful memories he suffered and knowing that he is still a child to fulfill that big dream of his. "Power. I want power. Give me power,"_

_"Will you grant one wish of mine then?" Lelouch nodded mutely and she smirked. Embracing him again. "The contract has been written," and then exited the room vanishing without a single trace in the army._

_"He's still a child, but once he gets older, he will remember our contract. You have a wonderful son Marianne," with a smirk as she entered into a deep slumber once again._

* * *

_The entire trip inside the plane was very quiet. No one dared to speak a word as if they have been completely muted. He fidgeted his fingers on his lap while it was completely shaking. It was challenging to process what had happened in Japan a few hours ago. His dad dying. His friends being torn apart from him, and him chickening out of the fight .He couldn't just accept it._

_"Patience Suzaku," Tohdoh reminded him._

_"Lelouch and Nunally. They might have died already," increasing the trembling of his fingers._

_"He wouldn't easily die. I assure you that. Now stop wandering your thoughts and focus on training. We will claim Japan back,"_

_He was right. They will, along with Lelouch and Nunally even though she's dead already. He's going to train hard in order to revenge his father's and Nunally's death._

* * *

_**Six Years Later**_

_"Are you really going to quit military Lelouch?" Villeta asked as he packed away his things. The boy had talent regarding how things work in the military. Considering his age, he's still got a lot of potential stored in him, but he said he was required to study too and would only work as a part timer._

_"I need to follow basic rules. I'm still going to pass by here often and work. No need to be sad Viletta-sensei,"_

_"I'm only worried that you might be wasting your talents. Also, keep your body in shape. I don't want to waste the six years of our lessons just because you'll be skipping your gym classes. We've fixed your problem about your lack of energy and we've upgraded your strength already. Don't be sloppy when you visit here," she reminded remembering the arduous lessons with Lelouch._

_"I'll remember that. If the teacher there is like Viletta-sensei I might be reconsidering about going to physical education classes," joking around and Viletta kicked his leg and he writhed in agony._

_"You're more of a thinker, but we need to balance your strength with your intellectuality that's why don't forget to pass by here,"_

_"You should also pass by the Ashford Academy," waving goodbye to his dear teacher. Viletta Nu._

_It was nice that in his six years stay in the military, he was able to escape the search of Clovis, and that during his six years stay he was able to pick up some nice things in the intelligence network. Clovis is experimenting on something they call 'Geass' . What it does, he has no idea, but he has seen a green haired girl walk around the halls often times. They say she's the test subject, but she doesn't really speak to other people although it feels like she had seen that girl somewhere before._

_Unable to mind his surroundings, Lelouch bumped into someone making his glasses fall off._

_"I'm sorry," Lelouch uttered only to see that the person in front of him_

_"Lelouch?"_

_"Suzaku?"_

_They said at once._


	2. Memories of the Forgotten

_**Code Geass Fanfiction  
Chapter Two: Memories of the Forgotten**_

_The cool zephyr that drifted in between the two fifteen year old boys made the processing of information inside Lelouch's brain faster. He couldn't believe and comprehend what had just happened seemingly the subject is too intricate for it to fully sink in into his body system. Suzaku is right in front of him ; his lost childhood friend that got departed from thepolitical tool because of his own stubbornness. Lelouch wondered if that day, six years ago, if he had grabbed Suzaku's outreached hand, would things be more different than how it is now?_

_No._

_Nunally would be long dead if he did follow his childhood friend's advice and he would be always scurrying off into alleys in hope of surviving a day. Include the fact that he would always scavenge for loots ; flee from incoming knightmares ; be ostracized. But the idea of helping his forsaken land is also an illegitimate excuse to start a new life._

_Speechless. Only thoughts are circulating around his nervous system, no bodily functions are produced. His voice box cannot induce the right consonants and vowels to be later turned on as words. He wanted to embrace Suzaku's return, greet him like the good o' days._

_But there was something preventing him to successfully perform his wanted actions._

_Military ._

_He knew that Suzaku is being haunted by the association. His relationship with Kururugi Genbu was the trigger of the search ; he was a war threat ; a menacing entity that would elicit the hopes of former Japanese, now called 'Elevens' . If ever other officers, or whistle blowers would ascertain the connection between the two of them ; he would not only deliver excessive baggage to Suzaku, but for Nunally and himself as well._

_And he wasn't certain whether the higher ups had already sensed some queer information from the teenager ; just the thought of a child being rescued during the operation is already off beat, as well as him joining the military instead of living life as a normal Britannian citizen. He knew that the council would be thinking he was one of those who are extracting confidential reports from the army to be later used as a weapon against them._

_"I missed you !" Suzaku lunged forward towards him._

_He took one huge step backward and shifted his weight unto his right foot as he evaded the tackle of Suzaku. Their meeting should be postponed for another day ; it would be too troublesome if his dirty little secret would be leaked._

_"I am sorry ; I believe that you have mistaken me for someone," silently coughing and then ran his fingers on his raven colored hair._

_He hoped that Suzaku would comprehend the best of his intentions. They could talk and talk, gossip about others, but that would be reserved for some other venue and time._

_"Ah, I definitely have mistaken you for another person. I'm embarrassed of myself," as he caught the meaning within his actions._

_Lelouch nudged Suzaku's elbows gently to inform him about a secret message. Something to do about their notional sign language to truly know each other's status .That helped by a bunch as he evaded a critical strike from the army who is trying to accuse the young man about all sorts of deeds just to force him to quit his job._

_He immediately left the scene as his peripheral vision had noticed someone hiding in the shadows. Would it be one of those men that he is truly trying to avoid? He steered towards Ashford Academy while the man continued stalking him._

_"Lelouch you're back!" Milly leaped towards Lelouch the moment he entered. He's very defenseless towards her, or it was just that she was so heavy that every time she springs towards him, he would immediately be knocked on the ground like a bowling pin._

_The unknown stalker was still hiding somewhere, but Lelouch could strangely feel where he was located, perhaps it was something to do with the harsh training in the military, or just pure intuition. Lelouch pushed Milly aside as so he could finally stand up. Brushing the dirt that got accumulated on his white long sleeves due to the fall._

_"I hate to say it, but I'm back. Where's Nunally?" very eager to witness the face of her after a very long time. Milly fidgeted, and whistled innocently, tapped her foot and avoided his eyes. She was strange._

_"Nunnally is. . . uhmm . . . . chilling out?" she lied, very badly._

_Lelouch quirked his eyebrow ; the lie was very obvious. It couldn't be that something bad happened to Nunally, right? He took another step forward. Now, he is obviously taller than Milly, but it's not anything related to that. He glared towards her like a viper preparing to launch an attack and feast upon a rat._

_Milly nervously swallowed._

_"Oh fine! Nunally's sick. It's not anything major, you don't need to worry about it Lulu," she said patting his shoulders and laughing hysterically. Lelouch rolled his eyes._

_Not major? It could take away Nunally's life ! With a simple cold, it may worsen and lead to complications, even if they have technology, there might come one day that they don't have enough time on their hands!_

_"The thought of you hiding it away from me makes me think that her situation is pretty bad," as he hurried off towards Nunally's room. Milly blocked his way several times, but Lelouch just knocked it off. He needed to see Nunally to ensure her safety even if that would make him give an impression of having sister complex with her._

_She's precious. She's a princess and his sister. The only left relative of his that he's fond of. That's why even if he's over worrying about certain things, he doesn't mind. It's better be safe than sorry, right?_

_He ran around the campus, entered through different hallways as Milly persistently called out his name telling him that everything is alright, and that they could handle everything. It made him more dubious about Nunally's condition._

_Forcefully opening the door, he was surprised to see that his presence was welcomed by confetti, and banners. It says, welcome home, Lelouch! So all the running around the school was for this? He sighed with great relief, for her sister wasn't ill, or injured, she was perfectly fine with Sayako._

_"That's why I told you that everything's fine. Sister complex that much, Lelouch?" she teased, poking his perspiring cheeks._

_"Shut up, Milly," he threw her hand away, and walked to Nunally's destination._

_How many years has it been since the two of them met? Five years ago? Or was it longer than that when he made the resolve to join the military even though Nunally talked to him about the down sides of military. He hugged her tightly, and tears ran on the cheeks of his younger sister. It felt as if the two royalties went on a war, and Lelouch managed to live on._

_He knelt down and gazed over the face of his dear little sister. She has grown from the last time he had seen her face. Lelouch tried his best to memorize every feature on Nunally's face. Every line, every curl on her hair, every edge of it, for he knew that after a few months or years, he would be called on the army for duty once again and there's no knowing whether or not he'll be able to catch the sight of her. Whether Clovis would finally discover his identity._

_It was perpetual hide and seek they're playing on the small battlefield in the army. Even though Lelouch is not located in the soldiers group, he is still, by any means, affiliated with them, and that means that all the Japanese people hate him for helping during the clearing. He's a monster for them, and that wouldn't change even if he decides to quit, or renew his ways._

_"Welcome home, brother," with the same smile that Lelouch always yearn for._

_"I'm home,"_

_"LET'S CELEBRATE!" Milly broke the dramatic meeting with her statement. After that, she blew the horn as loud as she could._

_The party was over immediately, and Lelouch headed back to his room with Sayoko. He knew that the stalker was still there, trying to juice out his weaknesses, and that would mean sooner or later someone would try to assail his little sister, so it would be best to stop the threat from coming any closer._

_"Why have you called me, Master Lelouch?" Sayako asked._

_"Didn't I tell you to just call me Lelouch?" he cited once again._

_"But that's because you have saved me back then," as she reminisced the old memories._

_It was three years ago, and Sayako was the last member of the Shinozaki family, and guess what, she was even haunted by the Britannian army that day. She belongs to a family of skilled assassins, and being twenty one years old would mean that the woman has learned a lot under the past years. Being a so called war threat, the army had sent some troops to extirpate the sole member._

_Then that's where Lelouch came in and fabricated information about her that led to the imprisonment of another person and soon the death sentence. He even helped her to escape the army's hawk eye, after they had met ; all that because the woman would be a valuable piece on his battle, and that she could protect Nunally well._

_Lelouch saw a slight movement on one of the bushes. Bingo. So, some officers just really want to gather information about him that they would send someone unskilled, and go stalk him around? He cleared his throat and halted._

_"There's someone who is trailing my actions," he told Sayako about the situation._

_The young boy knew that he could put his bet on Sayako regarding about the situation. She was a skilled follower leaving no trace of her actions, to top it all she is flexible and is agile. Good enough to defeat many enemies at once. He signed a small gesture pointing out the location of the enemy to which the maid quietly nodded._

_"Should I offer that man death?" she asked flashing out her weapons to Lelouch._

_He frowned. It was unnecessary to slay him immediately, if things go wrong they could extract information from him and that is when Sayako would do her job, but that would be too risky, for the person who sent the man would immediately jump into a conclusion that he had other strong companions leading to higher suspicion._

_"Do not commit anything that would result into skepticism. I would say that you should track the actions of the person following me, if he tries to do anything out of line, capture him," he ordered._

_Even if that wasn't the best move he could take, it was the safest. He's worried about what will happen to his little sister if things cause great ruckus, and for sure it would queer his plans, and could risk the safety of their real identities. Everyone knows that they are dead, and if ever his father, the emperor gets to hear of news about his existence, he might be subjected into death._

_"As you ordered," and then left him alone on the hallway._

_He hoped that Sayako truly understood the meaning of his words, and what he meant by anything out of line. He couldn't afford to lose his made game that easily. No, he's not yet even gathering his pieces. The queen, the knight, the bishop, the rook and the pawns .He's still got a long way to go before he'll quit his fantastic game of chess._

_"Brother? Are you not busy?" Nunally asked after Sayako left the scene._

_"Of course not," he ruffled her hair gently._

_She smiled, a big wide grin and embraced him once again. Nunally missed him very much._

_"I missed you so much," she reiterated._

_Lelouch nodded mutely. He knows. He too missed her so much that it's like venom to be in the army away from her. Away from the gentle laughter of his little sister .Away from her constant hugs, and kisses. He missed it too much that seeing her right now burns his throat, for he wanted to tell her a lot of things so badly._

_"I'm not going anywhere, Nunally," he reminded._

_"Promise?" she raised her pinky._

_Lelouch raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. He too raised his pinky finger, but is unsure of what will happen next. Nunally grabbed his hand and entwined the little finger with hers, and chanted some musical lines._

_"What was that for?" as he stared on his hand._

_"So that you wouldn't break your promise. Sayako taught me," she smiled and raised her little finger waving it in the air._

_"Of course I wouldn't break my promise nor would I lie to you," he reassured her._

_"You can't, if you do you'll swallow a thousand needles !" she said having a fun time with her brother._

_"I wouldn't want that. It's scary," he laughed._

_Nunally giggled sweetly along with Lelouch as they returned back to their room . For now, they've got a lot to talk about to catch up with each other's activities. Hopefully, Sayako wouldn't go overboard with the stalker. He wouldn't want to search for someone who could dispose of a body properly._

* * *

_Suzaku sat in one of the benches as he waited for Tohdoh to arrive. Finally, he had met Lelouch once again, but they weren't able to discuss things with one another as he hurriedly went off somewhere else. Perhaps, he was concerned about both their situations after all Suzaku is the child of the deceased prime minister of Japan. The last prime minister before they got conquered and was enslaved._

_He wore black sunglasses, so that his cover wouldn't be blown. He just arrived from China, and he entered into all sorts of trouble for him to ensure fake id's and certificates before he could transfer back to Japan as a Chinese citizen. Suzaku couldn't determine whether it is beneficial for him that the two major developed countries are having good political relationship with one another, or whether that would make the search for him easier._

_"Are you alone at the moment?" someone approached and asked. He looked towards the stranger who asked him about it._

_The stranger was apparently a woman approximately nearing her twenties. She wore classical yet modernized knee length balloon type of dress. The upper portion consists of a white long sleeved top with several lines of gold and red. Her lower portion was a skirt with vertical and horizontal lines overlapping one another. She closed her small umbrella and sat beside Suzaku._

_"I'm waiting for my company," he stated, thinking twice about his decision of starting a conversation with her. The woman might be a spy that was sent to capture him, and just randomly talking to a person you do aren't an acquaintance of is gauche in many ways._

_"What's your name?" she inquired the man._

_"Lee. Lee Fei Wong," even though he doesn't look like a Chinese in any way. He'll soon come up with a lie to cover that unhidden trace of his true nationality._

_The stranger twirled her umbrella and childishly swung her legs upon the beat of the umbrella. She was very strange that somehow he keeps on forgetting to put his guard up. She stared towards him with an austere expression, for a second he flinched with the gaze of her golden eyes that flared as light passed through it._

_"What's your name, miss?" he politely asked. The girl's movements froze._

_"I don't have a name. Rather, I've thrown it away just like you," she confused Suzaku._

_It felt like she knew the situation Suzaku is placed in when she mentioned about the part of throwing away her real name, but why does she need to do that? The young man wanted to get to know more about the mysterious woman, but a standard black Sedan car pulled in front of him. The moment he rotated his head to the right, the person he was conversing with was gone._

_He boarded the car, and they immediately left the place, extremely careful that no one would eye them. They even tinted the glasses, even the front glass into a dark color. Tohdoh drove the car while constantly looking at the side mirrors to see if whether they are being followed._

_"Is everything alright?" Tohdoh interrogated._

_"Yes," he answered timidly._

_He decided to not inform about Tohdoh about his sudden meeting with a stranger, and to top it all he wasn't able to acquire any detail from the person who talked to him, but there was this peculiar feeling that lingers inside of him, telling him that another meeting with her is already marked. Suzaku knew that Tohdoh might be pressured once again, if he gets to know of the several things that he had met._

_Suzaku sat in the front seat ; he was very engrossed about why Lelouch tried to avoid him, but he was certain that Lelouch too has his own situations to handle that is why he played along with him. It was a good thing that both of them could still remember their made up gestures._

_"How are things going?" Suzaku inquired as he locked the seat belt and removed his sunglasses._

_"We recruited new members, but have also done a thorough investigation about each of their backgrounds," the soldier reported._

_"I'm so useless. I am always being sheltered by everyone. I couldn't even help to at least recruit some members," he hit his head several times. He wasn't the strongest yet he weighs most of the duties. There were a lot more suited people to take his job, but everyone insisted that it should be him. Only he can pull it._

_"Shut it, Suzaku. I do not want to hear your petty justifications. Majority of the members decided that, if you would bend against their will that would be injustice," Tohdoh, always being political yet heroic about his words._

_He growled at the statement of his senior. Justice. That was a very vague word to use. In fact, it was sugar coating; the words the public would always want to hear. Bitter sweet lies about politics. He was merely a tool, a catch basin when things go bad. Despite the eagerness to reclaim his native country, he hated how his role sounded._

_The person who would be blamed if their mission fails that would be Suzaku. That was his purpose. To lead and win, or to lose and be censured. It strangles him very nicely._

_"The plan will be commenced once we've got enough members. In a year or two, we will begin the revolution," his senior quietly said._

_He was getting impatient. Suzaku trained so hard for this that he doesn't mind to only acquire at least three hours of sleep. He would even skip meals to continue his practices, but as Tohdoh said, approximately about one year or longer than that. When will they truly attack? Every day, the army gets stronger, more Japanese people are oppressed and here they are not doing anything against it. Technology advances every second, new generation of knightmares gets mass produced._

_"But," he resisted._

_"Our preparations would be in vain if your stubbornness gets ahead of you," Tohdoh reminded him; he had no power but to just nod at his statement. The car stopped in front of an abandoned building. They entered it, but to Suzaku's surprise, the inner interior is fixed contrary to the appearance of the outer interior._

_The members, old and new were waiting for him and Tohdoh._

_"Is he the rumored son of the prime minister? If he's our leader we would be taken down instantly," someone hidden in the shadow uttered disappointed at him. Some other members snickered._

_He groused silently at the remark of the members that were underestimating him. Why don't they just lead themselves and look in front of the mirror just to see chickens blindly running around. But he remained his composure, he would face more of those discrimination as days pass by._

_"Quiet down," someone shouted, and the others followed._

_"Naoto, do you really believe that he could lead us?" a member questioned. He was respected in that place unlike Suzaku's situation. The person under the name of Naoto bobbed his head._

_"I believe that he is far more stronger than the rest of us here. I heard from Tohdoh that he's been training hard since their arrival in China," he explained and the crowd bought it, but there were still several qualms going on in a form of soft whispers._

_At the very least, he has Naoto and Tohdoh on his side, and sooner or later the whole team would be forced to comply, but that doesn't mean they respect him nor participate fully well. He's only a symbol, not a leader. Unlike his father, Suzaku doesn't have the genes of leading troops. Yes he has the ability to fight, but nothing more than that._

_"Kid, do you even know how to pilot a knightmare frame?" another person queried._

_"Yes. I've tried running several knightmare frames before, if it's a new knightmare, I'll just read how the machine works," he assured, but the other members doubted a mere kid's ability to pilot a huge piece of metal._

_"Hey,hey, just like brother said, trust him. If you have those reactions in your face that would mean that you're also doubting my ability," a woman came out of the shadow. Her hair deep red and looked like spikes. She greeted Suzaku warmly, and the others couldn't have a chance to answer back on her statement._

_"My name's Kallen Kozuki, a pleasure in meeting you Kururugi-kun," and clapped their hands together. They were of the same height, and perhaps age as well? It was a nice thing that he got another company in the crowd, and even better when they're of the same age. Now, he has a legitimate reason on why people shouldn't underestimate him._

* * *

_"I should act as master Lelouch has ordered me," Sayako said rushing quietly to the scene._

_It felt very odd, but she cannot feel the enemy at all despite the location being very obvious. It's not like it's impossible to accomplish such act, but only skilled people could pull the trick, or magic as how normal people refer to the technique used. Commonly, only people that trained the ways of an assassin could attempt that, but she was the only one left of them. . . and she was sure that the other clans were wiped out._

_A soft movement came in one of the bushes, and a person swiftly jumped and flew away. The assassin quickly followed and trailed the direction of the assailant (stalker). The movements of the perpetrator was flawless and looked as if the stalker was floating in the air, gracefully jumping through the branches or anything thin that the unknown gets his feet on. _

_Sayako threw a knife and it directly hit the person she was chasing and caught the unknown man off guard, and directly fell on the ground. She leaped towards the pavement, and unmasked the bush-wacker. Upon seeing the face of the stranger, Sayako's eyes widened._

_The man opened his eyes again, and strangled the maid and pushed her on the dirt. Expressionless, the person removed the knife thrown, and stabbed Sayako's right hand._

_She screamed in pain._

_"You! Why… are you, " and coughed up blood as the person steadily held her neck._

_"I was ordered to do so. This is bad, what should I do. I wasn't ordered to kill you. I will be scolded if I do, but I also cannot let you know my secret. Ah, this sucks," the man remained the same position. Sayako resisted, but the pain is too insufferable to commit the right movements, so that the attacker would be forced to free her. _

_"Your real name is Sayako Shinozaki, the remnant of the Shinozaki family, but aren't you dead already? This is bad, I wasn't ordered to do anything about you. What should I do, tell me,"_

_"Let me go…" she ordered, but the grip on her neck is too powerful, one wrong move it might break her bones and lead to her death._

_"I cannot. If I do, you will tell him about me. I know!" the person exclaimed._

_The stranger's eyes brightened up, and a sigil appeared on one of its eyes. Geass. _

_"Sweet dreams Sayako-san," leaving the assassin alive, barely alive, and then left the scene. "I must return to my job," flew off somewhere again._

_Sayako woke up, only to see she was on a bed. Lelouch was worried sick about how things went, and cannot wait to ask her about the real scenario. Her head was .. nausea. Nunally was sent outside the room along with Milly because she cannot bear what has happened with her assistant._

_"What happened Sayako?" Lelouch asked as he stood up and get closer towards the maid._

_She shook her head. The only thing she could remember was the order of Lelouch to catch the stalker, and after that… the scenes were covered by darkness. She cannot remember anything, but she knew someone held her neck too tightly that there was a mark left._

_"I cannot remember what happened. Nothing," she said sadly. Lelouch sighed depressingly._

_"Don't brood over it. It's alright," he patted the head of Sayako. Things have gotten a little messy and overboard._

_He left Sayako with Milly and Nunally, he might return to the army faster than he calculated. He needs to know who sent the person that defeated the assassin, if not, he might lose everything he foundered._

_"Hello this is Cecille speaking," a woman answered the phone._

_"Cecille-san, this is Lelouch," he replied in a youthful tone._

_"Yes, why?" she immediately asked. Lloyd's voice was on the background._

_"I have something for you to investigate," he cleared his throat as he heard Cecille scold Lloyd._

_"Hey Lelouch, uhmm I'll call you next time," and then Lloyd stole it from her._

_"Lelouch, come back now ! I need your great cooking, Cecille is cutting my life span into half with her alien foods," Lloyd pleaded, and Cecille hit his head._

_"I'll contact you later, but for now I'm going to teach him a little lesson for telling me that my foods are not delicious. Bye," and he heard the cries of Lloyd. Women. Scary._

_After the phone call, Nunally approached her brother. She was deeply concerned by the health of Sayako, and the reason why she was badly injured, and there was nothing else she could do, but hope for the fast recovery of the Japanese._

_"Brother, what happened to Sayako-san?" she asked hoping to get a direct answer from her brother._

_"I made her run an errand, but she was attacked by someone on the middle of it. Sayako has no collection of what happened, nor who is the attacker," he truthfully said._

_He cannot afford to lie to Nunally. They just made a promise a few minutes ago, and even if that promise didn't exist, he does not plan to hide the truth away from her. At the very least, not now._

_"I hope we'll catch the person who attacked her as soon as possible," she prayed._

_"I'll do my best," he promised the crippled girl._

_**One year later  
Shinjuku Ghetto**_

_"The target has been located. Plate number ***-*** ," somebody reported._

_About half of the army's troops have been dispatched because of Clovis's order about ensuring the safety of the poison gas, fortunately, the technological department is not affected by the order he gave. He knew that the personal team of Clovis is hiding something, until it finally hit him. That green haired girl they're experimenting. It seems like only a few people knows about her existence which has been hidden away from the ears of the emperor. Now that is one risky project to launch._

_"They're hiding something," Cecille appeared from the back of Lelouch._

_She has the fast eye on irregularities within her environment, guess that is her special talent. Cecille couldn't determine the exact thing that was off, but she knew that there was a hidden code in that order. A dirty secret that only a few are allowed to get their hands on._

_"Hey Lelouch, can you buy some materials from a nearby store? I mean ingredients," Cecille requested. He took the list, and seriously, it was a bunch of deadly ingredients. It was too dangerous to specify in the narrations._

_"Sure. Hey Lloyd, I'm going out for a while," the boy informed the technician who was polishing his work._

_"Don't. don't Lelouch. I don't want to eat Cecille's food ever again," Lloyd begged for him to stay. He shook his head and laughed quietly. _

_"There's food in the microwave, well then bye," and then he left the two, for it seems like Cecille would give Lloyd another beating._

_He immediately bought the necessary equipment slash ingredients. He called Cecille to inform her that he had purchased the things on the list._

_"I'm done with your errand," he said as Cecille picked up her phone. A small explosion then occurred._

_Lelouch peeked at where the explosion originated, mere curiosity. The truck collided with several sandbags, but that does not mean that the passengers are safe. The venue of the accident was a no trespassing place. Oh good, now if he goes to that place, he'll be marked as a law breaker._

_'Someone help them,' ignorant citizens of Britannia said while pulling out there cameras and cellular phones, busily taking pictures and videos of the scene. How pathetic._

_'Isn't the ambulance coming soon?' another added. Hypocrites._

_"Lelouch are you alright?" Cecille said after hearing the explosion, worried sick about the condition of the worker._

_"No worries," he said. He hated to act like those Britannian fools, but he's got no other choice to make. Does he?_

_He turned around from the scene, preparing to continue with what he was doing, and return in the office. Suddenly, a voice resonated on his mind. A nostalgic voice of a woman who he knew he had heard and met before, but just ultimately cannot identify the source._

_'I found you.. My,' she said._

_He blinked trying to brush off the statement, but once he opened his eyes, he found himself inside the cargo. There was no connection, so his phone call with Cecille would be immediately cut off._

_"Just where did I get myself into?" he said while he rubbed his forehead._

* * *

_"Breaking news, several terrorists that were captured the other day is now on the run. Rumored poison gas, stolen?" the news reporter stated. Nunally watched the news, engrossed with gathering data. She knew her brother was working in the military, but even though Lelouch always reminded her that his job isn't risky. She cannot shook off the feeling that she is very useless on her brother's ideals._

_She knew that Lelouch wanted to change the world they are in at the moment. To make the world gentler, for her .In order to make her happier, but if that happiness would take the life of her brother, forget about it. She wanted to create that world wherein the two of them could live together, happy, even if their surroundings aren't. That alone is her wish._

_Power. She wanted power the most. To help her dear brother, and for her to fulfill that wish._

_'Your wish, I shall grant it,' a soft voice whispered from her back._

_Nunally turned around to see a woman with the same height as her. They held the same face?_

_"It's been a long time Nunally," she spoke of her like they were familiar with one another._

_"Who are you? How did you get in here?"asking several questions at once. The mirror image of her laughed._

_"We're connected. Whereever you are, I am there," the woman answered, and sat on the floor._

_"Don't you want to help your dear boys? That's why I'm here. You want to help your dear childhood friend, and as well as your brother. Let me tell you something girl, your childhood friend.. is in the battlefield at the moment" she discussed. Nunally raised an eyebrow. "Remember the day when you died, and your corpse lay cold on the floor my princess," she said menacingly._

_The memories of the past rushed deep inside Nunally. That's right, she was long dead, but then before she breathed her last breath, a voice sprung on her mind. That same voice that is speaking to her right now._

_**Flashback  
**Cold . Heat fleeing her body, and her muscles becoming rigid as every second ticks .She got transported into a never ending world painted in white, and she sat there alone with no one else to hold. Her brother not there ; her dear childhood friend not there. She does not know where she is, but she knew she was dead._

_Nunally wanted to leave that place and live once again, but she's dead. Her heartbeat stopped its beating, and her body stopped functioning ; she's nothing but a mannequin now._

_"Do you want to live?" a feminine voice spoke. She nodded with a frown._

_"Why do you want to live so badly ? Why are you telling that to yourself now. When you were still alive you could have done so much, yet you wasted it. Why?" the voice asked her._

_"That's because. That's right, I wasted it because my feet became immovable that I became nothing but a nuisance to my brother. I didn't do anything, but I want to help them change this world," she confessed the truth to the voice. It laughed hysterically as the voice heard the answer of the child._

_"How about this then .I'll help you to fulfill your wish and you'll be revived, but there's one thing you need to give me," it negotiated._

_Without thinking twice, Nunally agreed to the trade of the woman._

_"I will gain control of the movement of your body," the voice spoke. Nunally only nodded. She needed to live, for her brother and her friend._

_"But aren't I dead already. My body might be buried somewhere already," she hesitated. It laughed once again after hearing her statement and flashed her shape to Nunally. The same look as her ._

_"Better thank your brother for being stubborn that your corpse is in one piece. Well then, I should contact her now. Shall we return now, Nunally? Our contract has been written," and extended her hand. Nunally grabbed it, and she breathed again._

_**End of Flashback**_

_"You are that person," after she had remembered the bits of memories that were missing. "How will I be able to help them?"she asked willing to cooperate. The contractor grinned evilly._

_"As long as you are willing to let me borrow your body .My strength comes from your willingness. With that you'll be able to help them," the contractor stated and extended her hand once again._

_Nunally gulped nervously and reluctantly touched the hand of her contractor. She needed that power to help them, and that is the best she could do. She needed to trust that voice, so that she'll become the person she wants to be. The person who can protect her brother, and help him get his revenge. Change their world._

_"Will my brother help Suzaku-kun?" she asked her mirror image._

_"Soon. If they meet each other again, the witch and the warlock .So what is your wish, my highness?" the stranger queried as she knelt down._

_"Suzaku-kun and brother both wants to change this world that's why I.. I want to help the two of them whatever it takes," she stated with sheer determination._

_"Your wish is my command," with a huge smirk._

* * *

_There was no connection inside the truck which appeared to be owned by the terrorists, and there weren't any escape ladders located on the sides. Seems like it's a do or die situation. Suddenly, a female with vibrant red hair entered, removing her coat and throwing it away on the side. Inside the coat is a transmitter._

_"That's why I'm here Naoto," she said and the back door opened as a knightmare frame was released. Shit. They're really terrorists._

_The woman looked very familiar. . . Did he saw her somewhere before?_

_The truck continued to run away from the coming soldiers, and knightmares. Lelouch noticed a huge container that looked very familiar. That poison gas. . . No, the thing that Clovis was experimenting on. He toggled with the machine, trying to forcefully open the container, and finally, after pressing a small button on the side of the white gigantic container. A woman with green hair appeared. Her hands and feet tied up._

_He unzipped the cloth that tied the woman without any reason why he did it. Instinct told him to do so. After that, the truck stopped, and the back part of the mobile opened. That was the moment he was waiting for. For now he needs to escape._

_He stood up and was readying to flee, but the test subject tugged his arm telling him to take her too. He sighed, and dragged the woman._

_"You, who are you?" he asked trying to extract information from the stranger. They continued walking._

_Somebody from their back appeared and held a gun._

_"Peekaboo. Our hide and seek is over," a man from the army stated. Lelouch nervously swallowed. He raised his hand and turned around._

_"My my, young people like you shouldn't resort to terrorism, you know. Just hand her over, and we'll be finished," the person threatened. He knew that if he did, that guy would shoot him._

_"And people like you only resort to violence," he replied with pride. The soldier swiftly dealt three punches on his gut, and forcefully dragged the woman away from him._

_"Well then you can bid yourself goodbye my friend," readying to pull the trigger of his gun._

_The woman ran in front of him when he pulled the trigger, and she was shot. Blood flowed immediately, and her breathing stopped as the gun shot hit one vital organ. _

_"My, my what a miss," the soldier grabbed his transmitter from his pocket, and called his team over._

_He faced the gun in front of Lelouch. Will his life end now? No that's too early… He needed to do something. His revenge. The death of his mother. The reason why he joined the military. All of the reasons rushed on his mind, and in the end of those memories was the last conversation he had with the person who saved him._

_"The contract has been written," she stated. "Remember me Lelouch Vi Britannia,"_

_"I accept the contract," he muttered slowly and laughed._

_"My, my. Why did I forget about it.. Our contract," the soldier quirked an eyebrow._

_"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, die !" and the geass mark appeared on his left eye._

* * *

_Note : A very long chapter which took me hours to write. Well, I enjoyed writing it, so no worries._

_Gah. Please review or suggest scenes you want to see in the story ^^_


	3. The Dog of Britannia Inside Lancelot

**Code Geass Fanfiction  
Chapter Three: The Dog of Britannia Inside Lancelot  
**

* * *

Note: Some of the parts on this chapter are taken from Code Geass Season 1 episode 2. Please forgive me for that.

This chapter drove me crazy as I tried to think about what should I write, but still I enjoyed the most of it except the part wherein I wanted to punch myself, so that I'll think creatively once again. So please, review this chapter if you liked reading it, or you have suggestions, violent reactions, but please be gentle when you are critiquing.

**Firelordzuko: **Thank you for stating your concern about the italics. I'm very sorry about that. Please continue reviewing ^.^ . About the LelouchxNunally, your suggestion is very interesting. I'll see if I can incorporate it in the story.

He couldn't believe what had happened towards the military officer that had assaulted him, and threatened to take his life. The soldier lay cold, dead, as he pointed his 'own' gun on his head, and immediately pulled the trigger. Seconds after that , his pulse vanished. His beats per minute decreased until it gradually lessened into 'zero' . Could this power be the one he wanted for his lifetime? The power that can change the rotation of politics, and direct it into another path .The path that Nunally wanted for a long time. The road towards his wanted vengeance to the imperial family. And sooner will lead to the death of the emperor.

The power of the kings.

Lelouch stared towards the lifeless woman, the person back from six years ago who always wore her forage cap wherever she heads toward to. The mysterious captain whom Lelouch secretly adored. That same person who promised him that she will help consummate the aspirations of the desolated prince . And she did redeem her promise that Lelouch thought she broke when that captain mysteriously vanished from the army.

Kissing her cheeks gently as a form of gratitude, he plans to abide by their contract that was executed seven years ago. Lelouch pledged that he will certainly make her lifelong wish into reality even if he has no idea what her goal is, or what does she yearn for. But first, his main goal of fully utilizing his gift is his priority. Now, who would be the next victim of his venomous power ?

After a few seconds from his said goodbye to the old captain, a contraption broke the wall of the building into pieces due to the impact of the punch of the knightmare frame. What an unexpected turn ; he truly needed a machinery in order to make things easier to carry off on his part. Would it be ironic for him to say that the heavens decided to side with him despite the fact that he does not believe in the mythical, heavenly creatures that shelters themselves away from pain and agony unlike human beings?

He chuckled lightly as he noticed how far his thoughts have reached. Definitely, he needed to focus on the machine that is in front of him, he needed to acquire it, at the very least. The contraption scrutinized the area with its factsphere sensor which would surely notice Lelouch's figure and the heat his body is emitting.

"Lelouch?" Viletta asked as her advanced camera system relayed the thermographic image of her student as well as two bodies lying on the floor.

Luckiness is very sweet as well as necessary, and the view he could see right now is one evidence proving his theory to be right. Whether or not this is his lucky day does not matter ; what matters is that glomming it away from Viletta would be an easy task. He grinned with malice completely showing his malevolent thoughts.

"Get down here now," he said as he flashed the mark of his power ; the sigil.

"Why should I? Why are you here, Lelouch?" she asked suspiciously, completely brushing off his order.

Lelouch realized quickly some of the details about his power, so there are also down sides of this ability, huh. He immediately equipped his mask to make his appearance gilded, and for a few seconds thought of a nice lie to make everything fall right down into his plan.

"I don't know Viletta-sensei. All I know is that I was eyeing someone I suspect as a terrorist then someone hit my head. . . and when I woke up. I.. I just don't know," as he played with his facial expressions to make his statement very realistic. "I think my head is bleeding," he tried to touch it and pasted a face of someone who is wounded. How neat.

His instructor immediately bought the reasoning of Lelouch, and stopped her engine to analyze the wound of her dear student. But women are just too soft even if they claim to be in the military. To buy a worthless lie, and put their guard down immediately out of pity is what will make them meet their tragic fall. Unfortunately, that is human nature, and even if people try to brush those qualities away, like a dog , it will come back to its master.

"Are you alright?" as she rushed towards the boy wearing a smirk on his gilded face.

"I'm fine except that I have a request for you sensei," he flashed his geass for another round hoping that now it would certainly work without any hindrances.

His teacher froze for a moment as the geass traveled throughout her nervous system, so that the order would be given accordingly. Her eyes glowed light red, the mark to signal that the power had already taken hold.

"What is it?" she stated, her movement stopped, waiting for Lelouch to utter his request.

"To give me your knightmare and forget that you have seen me here," he used the tone whenever he is talking with his colleagues.

The effect never ceases to amaze the prince just like when he used it on the deceased soldier. The order was carried out nicely, for Viletta didn't hesitate to throw away her keys and give the knightmare code to Lelouch. He immediately caught the thrown key and headed towards the Sutherland. He owe Viletta a big one for that request.

After fleeing from the scene and left Viletta inside the building, the elite troops, the team of the deceased soldier arrived. Seeing the sight of Viletta, one of the members of the purist faction, they immediately doubted her existence, questioning whether the Britannian soldier is actually one of the members of the resistance group. They pointed their gun towards her.

"You bitch, what are you doing here?" a soldier from the elite troops asked as he saw the corpse of their leader, and the corpse of their target.

"The two are confirmed dead, sir," another soldier said towards the assistant of the leader. They didn't turn their deep stare away from Viletta nor the guns they held. The group immediately jumped into the conclusion that the member of the purist faction was the one that accomplished the crime.

"Bring her to Prince Clovis and say that we found the target dead upon our arrival. All committed by Viletta Nu, a member of the purist faction," the assistant ordered. Viletta resisted, but the men hit her head with the gun which brought her unconscious. She had no collection of what happened upon her arrival in the old building , or how her Sutherland got stolen away from her. She knew she saw someone there, but who was it ? The one who set her up.

Lelouch surveyed the entire area using the Sutherland, Viletta gave him. With this, the identity of the pilot wasn't questioned, and that would save him from a lot of trouble. He knew how to pilot knightmares due to some activities in the military, and some test drive errands given to him by Lloyd. Guess that served as a very good experience to easily gain control of the contraption he held.

As he looked on his right side, he saw a gun near his seat. Viletta's gun? Perhaps he could keep it. He was about to grab the gun when a thought occurred on his mind. Fingerprints .He sighed, with such a small mark, his DNA components could be scanned and he might get arrested for it. Better be careful about his actions.

He secured a small handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it on the gun. He needs to find a glove at least, so that he wouldn't put too much effort in handling the gun. Lelouch then dialed Shirley's number from his cellular phone. Shirley was a friend he met somewhere around two or three years ago, but it didn't really matter. He found it necessary to ask her about several things.

"Hello this is Shirley speaking," the student greeted. "Hey Lulu, I know that you're in the military, but that is not a reason to keep on cutting classes. If you keep on doing that you'll fail this semester and you might be forced to remain in the same grade. Hey, are you even listening? Hey! Seriously, once you come back here, I'll hit you hard ! " Shirley scolded like a caring mother.

"Is there a nearby television?" he hastily inquired the female teenager. There was a slight pause between the two. "The news. Kindly check if there's a news about Shinjuku," Lelouch pleaded while analyzing the machine.

Shirley checked for a while, but immediately returned saying that there are some sort of traffic jam in the area, but the reason was not stated in the report, and after that she continued to rant about Lelouch's vices and that he should change his ways because he is intelligent, but his main problem is that he doesn't know how to use his talent properly. Well, she had a point there, but not now. He will certainly make full use of his abilities ; improve it until his determination will conquer Britannia.

"Thanks, bye. Ah right, please tell Sayako that I might be late for dinner," and cut off their conversation. Shirley grumpily shut the cellular phone, and she kept on repeating about how an idiot Lelouch is, self-centered and all his bad sides. She tried to contact him again, but Lelouch had already turned off his cellphone to prevent further trouble.

Lelouch examined the situation once again for a quick review. The Glasgow that was ejected from the truck a while ago was still fighting, should he give her a nice treat to recompense? Anyways, he couldn't take all the knightmares around him alone even if he knows how the machine works.

"Do you want to live?" he asked via the transmitter he filched from the coat of the pilot of the Glasgow. The woman's voice was very tense, curious and doubting of him. Just being able to talk to her is a wonder already.

"Who are you?" she asked while she took care of the other knightmares targeting her ruined RPI-11 Glasgow.

"Head towards the west exit .Use the railroad and head towards it," he demanded and the pilot had no choice but to follow his statement hoping that there would be a good effect on using that tactic.

Her knightmare glided on the railroad system while she waited for the next orders to be given. Two Sutherlands trailed her and was readying to attack when a train neared their location. Without second thoughts she flew on top of the train, completely escaping the two enemies. An ambush then occurred which slayed one of the two enemies.

Jeremiah Gottwald, upon seeing the knightmare that had ambushed them questioned why he attacked his own side. Lelouch used that time to attack the arm and the leg of Jeremiah's knightmare. The attack caught him off guard which made a huge opening for another coup de main, now dealt by the Glasgow.

He was forced to activate his ejection seat, and all the threats vanished. For now.

Kallen sighed with great relief with the help from the mysterious voice. Even though it sounded that she incurred a debt into someone whom she does not have a bit of idea concerning the voice's true identity.

"Thank you, but who are you?" she stated and looked towards where the Sutherland was placed when the ambush happened, but unfortunately, it hid somewhere else again. Her facial expression then turned into bewilderment.

"I cannot tell you anything about that, but in exchange for believing in me. I offer you the things inside the train,"

Her subordinates came rushing towards her knightmare to check the situation of it. Her energy pack can only last for about fifteen minutes, and that is bad news. She cannot fight any longer than a quarter of an hour nor they have modernized knightmare frames. This couldn't be the end, is it?

Upon opening the doors of the train, what waited for them are military weapons, energy fillers and Sutherlands. She cannot do anything but only gape, unable to determine whether or not the equipment in front of her are real. How the hell did that voice from the transmission be able to gather such number of materials?

"Let's listen to that voice for a little bit more!" Tamaki shouted, but Ohgi immediately hit him.

"We only did this to act as decoys and successfully get our imprisoned members," Ohgi said a little vexed about Tamaki's reaction to a stranger that they don't have any information about.

"Kallen what's the status of Tohdoh and the others? How about Naoto?" he inquired with a tone of an alpha.

"Everything's going as planned, but for brother. I don't know. We parted a while ago," she reported.

"I'm sure Tohdoh and Suzaku will be able to redeem our other members, but first we need to make sure we'll survive this" Ohgi said with very high hopes from the two. They are after all the leaders of the resistance.

"Are you the leader of this group?" Lelouch asked via the transmitter.

"For now," he said for Naoto, Suzaku and Tohdoh are currently out with their own matters to handle.

"Do you want to win this battle?"

"Of course,"

"Very well then, I will give the next orders after ten minutes," Lelouch stated and ended their conversation.

It was tiring to lead animated pieces. Rules do not apply with them and it makes things more difficult to handle, but that is what is thrilling with everything, but he needs to be careful, for the stakes of the game he is playing are real lives of people. Without them, his orders would be impracticable.

"Hey Ohgi, are you really believing that voice?" Tamaki complained as he remembered the moment when Ohgi hit his head, for saying that they should listen to the mysterious voice. Ohgi nodded, and Tamaki hit him as revenge. The leader glared at him and he whistled innocently.

"You two stop that already. We need to win this, and if believing in him is necessary, we need to," Kallen broke the fight between the two men. Even if what they are doing right now is throwing away their pride ; they have done far much worse to reconsider their taken choices.

* * *

"Do you think Kallen and the others are alright?" Suzaku asked, for he was very antsy about the situation of the other members.

The mission they had today was to reclaim their imprisoned members which were caught because they failed to accomplish the quest properly, and Kallen and the other troops served as a diversion by stealing the poison gas from Clovis which made everything easier with the timing of the two. Everything went according to plan, but hopefully everything is alright with Kallen and the others.

"Relax Suzaku. They have Kallen and Naoto there," Tohdoh said while driving carefully and discreetly.

Suzaku sighed. Yes, he should relax and put his faith on the two of them. They have everything under control that's why there's no need to make a huge fuss about it, or he might rue it when he gets overstressed by worrying over frivolous matters. Right now, he should only consider the situation he is in, and make sure that there wouldn't be anyone preventing them to complete the mission successfully.

"Around when will we reach the territory?" he asked once again while he was gearing up, if there would be any fights once they arrived.

"Approximately twenty minutes," Tohdoh coolly said.

* * *

Lloyd impatiently complained about his newest work not having any pilot. Cecille was a possible pilot, but she has job she needed to tend to on the seventh generation knightmare frame. Lelouch was a possible pilot, but Cecille asked him to buy the ingredients of her poisonous meals, and he got into some sort of problem before he reached their office, and he was out of question about the pilots. He sighed very depressed about the way things went. The most important part of the knightmare is missing ; the pilot.

"It seems like you wouldn't be able to publish your work today Lloyd," Cecille teased him. He whined like a toddler as he heard Cecille's statement. There's no way he wouldn't play with his work that moment. He needed a pilot, and anyone would be fine.

"Without a pilot, this knightmare is just a huge piece of metal with a shape," Lloyd sadly stated. Cecille patted his back encouragingly, but it held no effect to his depression. In fact, it made things worse for him.

"I volunteer to pilot it," someone approached. Lloyd's ears widened upon hearing someone say about piloting the knightmare. He turned to see who was the lucky guy who would be testing the capability of his latest work.

"Why so?" Lloyd questioned upon seeing the person who volunteered. Unexpected indeed.

"Because I have a job to finish," the stranger answered his question properly.

"Who are you?" Cecille asked, for the person looked very suspicious. How did that person enter their office without no one noticing ? Strange.

"I am from the army," another answer once again.

"Army? We haven't seen someone like you around before," Lloyd asked, but was very thrilled that there's someone available to con his experiment. Hopefully, the pilot they had recruited would meet the standards, or perform even better than the data they had input.

"One of the men of the royal family under the direction of the brother of the emperor," the arcane person said without any expression on its words nor on the face.

"So, it's an order?" Lloyd said as he threw away the keys of the robot into the hands of the person who volunteered to maneuver the newest knightmare generation.

"Yes and thank you,"

"Lloyd!" Cecille disagreed with his choice. There was something odd about it. The sudden appearance of that person was terribly off beat ! But for someone in the royal family, directly connected to the emperor does contain some cryptic messages.

"I believe, if you have some qualms about the order given to me. Please direct it to the emperor's brother,"

"Unfortunately, we're not yet allowed to take off by the army. Can you wait?" Lloyd asked. The character nodded and stayed in the corner of the room, and began reading the manual after Lloyd gave it.

Cecille sat uncomfortably on the chair while she eyed the actions of the individual who just suddenly appeared. Unlike Lloyd, she had problems about someone suddenly popping out on their office stating that he/she will maneuver a machine. They don't even know if that person could properly fly a knightmare frame, to top it all, a new generation knightmare frame called Lancelot.

Lloyd busily polished the seventh generation knightmare named Lancelot. He was very fired up, and cannot wait enough to call the viceroy of the area. He put his tools away and checked to see if every detail of the robot is stable, or whether they needed to repair something that instant.

"Are you sure about this Lloyd?" Cecille said while nighing towards the location of the mechanic.

Even if it might be terribly brazen to disregard the orders of the higher ups, they have no clue whether or not the character in front of them is a real deal or just someone trying to make a fool out of them. She sighed, if only Lelouch was here ; she would have no qualms about the business regarding him piloting the knightmare. He knows how the machine works, for after all he is one of the creators of it. If only.

"We're only but mere scientists," he disregarded the statement of his assistant, and continued doing his work. He implied it that they have no choice, but to comply with the orders. Politics works that way.

"If Lelouch was here, he would have punched you already," the assistant threatened clearly knowing the personality of the other mechanic. He was filled with pride towards his work. Meticulously researching about data ,but he was also an ideologist that was against slavery of the Elevens toward Britannia.

Lloyd laughed at Cecille's statement, "Too bad he's not here."

"Hmph," she expressed and then worked on stabilizing some parts of the system before the machine would take off.

"The terrorists in Area Eleven are putting up some resistance, but it's hardly a threat to our force," General Bartley reported while he stared towards the monitor that was showing the places of their forces. He spoke of the elevens so arrogantly, discriminating their forces. And spoke of his sentence like quantity over quality rather than vice versa.

"Naturally. How about the gas capsule?" Clovis asked, concerned about the state of his test subject.

"The girl would be taken back for sure," very confident about his sentence.

"Hey, are you really thinking of believing that voice and fight their troops head on? We know nothing about their tactics, and they outnumber us," Tamaki explained to Ohgi who was configuring the Sutherland.

"They trust too much on their numbers that they wouldn't think of setting up traps for us," he responded towards the doubt of Tamaki. He had a point there. Why would you set-up unnecessary weapons when you' have a very high chance of winning?

Lelouch's voice then echoed within the transmitter asking whether Ohgi can maneuver using the Sutherland which basically has the same controls like the other knightmare generations.

"Why don't you tell us your name first?" Ohgi stated.

"I cannot. We aren't certain whether this connection is being monitored by others. More importantly, if Q-1 is on time, then on twenty three seconds the enemies would be there, most likely on your right. Just fire into the line there," Lelouch ordered clearly knowing the way Clovis thinks.

Tamaki grumbled with disbelief towards the plan of the unknown man who appeared only in voice. They aren't even sure if whether the man they're conversing with at the moment is someone from the Britannian army, or someone related to those bastards, and yet Ohgi and Kallen readily believed him just because Naoto, Tohdoh and Suzaku are absent.

"Everyone, check your weapons," Ohgi said with stern look on his eyes.

"You're joking me right?" he complained to their representative .Is he an idiot ?

Immediately after that ; the group followed what Lelouch had advised which eliminated the group of Orion and Valerie. Executing Lelouch's plans, the resistance countered each movement of the army and eradicated the enemies. It was that easy to win their first fight, or was it because Clovis is too weak to be called an equal? Or was it because Britannia are too arrogant of themselves that they forgot that there is always someone better at you at something.

Inside the prince's meeting room ; everything was a panic. The monitor displayed their troops which were being outmaneuvered by mere terrorists, or so how they call it. Ambushes that appeared which took several of their knightmares. Breakage of formation in order to accommodate their loss which further led into the scattering of their forces. Repetitive actions which resulted the same .Failure.

Clovis swallowed nervously, fearing the opponent he is fighting. Who could have seen through his actions that easily? He took a step back as his men continued to experience defeat. Their Sutherlands were defeated by mere ambushes (and strategy)? That was unacceptable ! For a prince like him to be defeated by classless Elevens . Insolent fools !

"Hello !" Lloyd's message popped up in the screen. The men who were talking about the needed strategy hissed at Lloyd for distracting them with such mundane affairs.

"What do you want?" General Bartley along with the other officers asked deeply galled with him appearing.

"Well, I was hoping to make a new troop available," still equipped with his carefree attitude. The officers along with the prince immediately set aside his offer, and strategized ,but their efforts were at loss when the enemy still perceived their actions and made something in offense. The worst is that most of their troops were lost due to breaking the formation which was suggested by Clovis himself.

It was shameful. To be fully conquered despite them having the advantage. Clovis froze in fear and thought twice about everything. His enemy is… scary. A top notch strategist that is perhaps even better than Tohdoh.

Lelouch laughed madly upon the sight of Britannia's lost. It's possible. He can defeat the army which he feared for so long. He can deliver his vengeance, and it was that easy.

"Lloyd!" Clovis shouted which immediately took the attention of the scientist.

"Can we win using your toy?" he asked immediately requiring an answer.

"Your majesty, please call it, the Lancelot,"

And that was the okay Lloyd's group was patiently waiting for. Cecille began stating the details of the seventh generation knightmare frame, the first of its kind. "Cooperative Weapon 301 . Activating Lancelot,"

"Hatch is free,"  
"301, Lancelot, standby for activation,"  
"Beginning engine rotation,"  
"System starting,"  
"System stability, checked,"

"Are you ready?" Cecille asked over the microphone.

"Yes, I have read the manual carefully during the free time," the pilot reported to its senior. The person who volunteered then boarded the knightmare, injecting its key on the slot and slowly started the system operation. Everything was stabilized according to the check-up. There weren't any errors in the procedure, or last minute breakage. Up to that point, all the things that happened were from the data they got during the test run of the subject.

"Please don't do anything over the top. This is a new device, so there isn't any ejection system installed," the mechanic reminded the equipper and implied what might happen if there isn't any precaution placed on its actions.

"I understand; there's no need to worry about it, Cecille-san," the person replied as the countdown before the deployment of the machine activated.

"Beginning deployment,"  
"Energy filler, equipped,"  
"Humidity rate, accurate,"  
"Core binding,"  
"Yogdrasil drive control confirmed,"  
"Rejection response, minimal,"  
"Devicer stress response is minimal,"

"Lancelot. ME-boost,"

"Lancelot. Depart !"

The Lancelot, using its Landspinner Propulsion System, went into a full throttle upon deployment, strolling within the ground at a fast rate of around one hundred kilometers an hour. Identifying the enemies using the thermographic image sensor, it directly steered its path towards the location of the action. With its advance agility and cooling rate of the machine, the attack rate is very fast against a typical Sutherland. Add the top notch skills of the pilot that could match a rounds member. The novice handling of the resistance of its knightmare frames was obviously of no match towards the advance abilities of both the knightmare and the handler.

Group P, according to how Lelouch named their units was immediately annihilated with a swift blow of the slash harkens mounted on its shoulders and the hips. The clearing was made easier with the help of the Lancelot's factsphere sensor that immediately found the supposed ambush.

Lelouch was alarmed upon the reports of the terrorists about one knightmare frame easily overcoming their attacks. He gave further orders, but their efforts were in vain as the seventh generation frame battled them head on.

"Useless terrorists," utterly disappointed with the skills of the resistance group. Suddenly, a slash harken was fired towards the upper flooring of the ramshackle building, appearing in front of him is a white knightmare frame with the color gold as its outline.

"What a coward leader," the fighter accused the master mind with cowardice.

"Number four, I assign you to a mission," the ten year old blonde voiced out on that cold, quiet room in the geass order. In front of him was the same person that is currently piloting Lancelot.

"What is it, master V.V ?"

"To keep an eye on Nunally Vi Britannia and Lelouch Vi Britannia. The two are the greatest threat towards our plan and now that Nunally had taken hold of that person, we may never know,"

"I shall answer my master's wishes,"

"If ever the brat gets hold of the power that Nunally has found, kill them,"

"I understand,"

"And with that, your new name is…." The pilot readied to stab the knightmare frame Lelouch was handling. It was the mission given that's why there's no reason to hesitate. Yet.

"Aaaaahh!" Q-1 sprung up behind Lelouch and lunged towards the new knightmare generation. The attempted assault was immediately blocked by the agile movements of not only the knightmare, but the handler of the weapon as well. "Shit," Kallen said and immediately activated her ejection system before further damage would be dealt, and before the ejection device would be blocked by the injuries on the mech.

Lelouch never have thought that the robot he participated in building would be that destructive and such a hindrance towards his flawless strategy ,but still, the pilot was one big barricade for him and he never have calculated for Lloyd to gather a knight of that level. While Q-1 served as a diversion, Lelouch discreetly escaped from the building hoping that the individual who attacked him wouldn't trail him any further. He laughed at himself for thinking that everything was perfect ; today, he learned a new lesson ; there's no such thing as impeccable deed when it comes with human beings.

"The Lancelot's right arm. It's about to break," noticing the damage dealt by the Glasgow, a fourth generation knightmare on the robotics. Cecille's message appeared on the screen as the Lancelot leaped back on the ground with attempts of following the perpetrator of the rebellion.

"You must be very tired already," Cecille spoke.

"Five minutes. Spare me five minutes," the pilot negotiated readying to set off once again and hunt new preys.

"O.. okay then. Be careful," as a timer appeared on the screen to ensure that they wouldn't keep on negotiating with each other, or be purely stubborn.

"Our pilot's the stubborn one, huh," Lloyd said after the two had manage to agree on the matter. He was very interested with the player they recruited, but it seems like Cecille was very dubious about the handlers biography.

"Are you alright with this? The right arm is on its breakage with the attacks," she reminded the carefree scientist of the risk they're taking without any ejection system installed on the mech. Whether or not the new pilot would come back in one piece.

"That person brought out the Lancelot's ability into ninety eight percent , more than what we expected, so I guess there wouldn't be much trouble," with sheer amusement on the results of their data gathering. He didn't expect for him/her to bring out the latent abilities of the device he built ; all the actions that the driver had shown were above the data they managed to gather from the test run. It was simply , amazing.

"I'm back," Lelouch proclaimed upon entering the vehicle.

"You're late already Lelouch, I'll cut some money from your paycheck, and you haven't seen the Lancelot take off," Lloyd joked about the part when he said cutting Lelouch's salary. He wouldn't do it. Well perhaps he might.

"I wouldn't want that, but anyways, you got a pilot? Who?" he questioned to research about how he would defeat that knightmare frame.

"About that, actually," Cecille jumped into the conversation. She looked quiet nervous about it.

"Someone volunteered. The real identity of the pilot, we have no idea," their boss, Lloyd, confessed the truth.

"So you just accepted anyone to pilot that thing after you had finally built the item that you endeavored for years?" he scolded Lloyd as if he was the one managing how things work in that room. Lloyd only laughed about his statement, but Cecille hit his head after her words had finally made sense into the mind of the whimsical creator.

* * *

Suzaku had finally reached their hideout after the long, arduous journey. He was dead tired about worrying about everything, but thankfully, they had reached their base without any plights at hand at the moment. But the real question is, what is the true state of their other comrades? After his deep thoughts, he produced a sough that sounded very disappointed and depressed.

Kallen managed to successfully return to the base without any fatal injuries, but she doubted the case about that voice. Could he, by any chance be dead already? Too bad, he was a good strategist. Well, not until that freaking big chunk of metal painted with white and gold appeared and destroyed their newly 'pirated' knightmares. Guess, he didn't place that on his mighty calculations.

"This wouldn't have happened if the two of you didn't listen to that voice. We should just have used that gas capsule," Tamaki voiced out his negative emotions towards Kallen and Ohgi for being such an idiot and readily accepted the commands of the unknown.

"What happened?" Suzaku asked upon entering the room.

"Kallen and Ohgi listened to someone else that they don't even know, or is a part of our group," Tamaki grumbled.

"That's enough. The important part is that 'most' of you returned alive because of the sacrifice of that person," he said giving an inward thank you for that person who is thought to be deceased.

Sounds of rolling metal neared their site, and Kallen looked back to see what that thing is, and why. Then what came out were military tanks and several other troops belonging to Clovis' commands, so they were followed? Shit. They don't have any functioning mechs left on their inventory, or if there was one, it would be hard to battle with such enemies even though the enemies don't have any knightmares at hand. Another thing is that there were innocent people inside, and she wouldn't risk fighting those utilities with their lives.

She nervously swallowed, mentally thinking of a prayer to save themselves from that disaster. Was Tamaki right all this time? Is this the consequence of following that certain voice? Is this the end of their battle?

"We're on time Nunally," the contractor smirked while the knightmare rushed forward the military tanks. "Shall we defeat them, my highness ?" playfully toning her words. Nunally nodded, but with more determination now. Staining her hands… that's a must even if by doing that she'll despise herself more and more.

"Knightmare frame Mark Nemo activated. Release Blonde knives," while the contractor toggled with the buttons releasing six rocket anchors which immediately hit several of the tank units. The troops were alarmed by the appearance of the new enemy, now turning their attention towards it releasing some missiles. Mark Nemo sprung up, avoiding the incoming threats and twisted its body acrobatically. The soldiers gape upon the sight of the ability of the knightmare frame. It didn't contain landspinners, but it was absurdly strong.

"What the hell is that knightmare? A circus goer?" Tamaki could only gape along with the others, but somehow insulted the design of the robot.

Inside the contractor's conscience, Nunally could see it. Films of the future were streaming inside her head, threatening to burst out. Nemo could read it, so she acted accordingly to how the prediction went and applied her pilot skills to defeat the enemies, and in less than a minute, the job was done.

"Was that fit for the taste of the princess?" the contractor asked and stopped the knightmare frame in front of the terrorists, opening her hatch and leaving the knightmare frame. She jumped down towards the ground.

"Who are you?" a few other terrorists said while pointing their gun towards her. Nemo paid no heed towards them, but instead rushed towards Suzaku and hugged him tightly. It was as if she was teasing Nunally who was blushing deeply inside her.

"I missed you, Suzaku !" she kept her hold on the young man who seemed like he doesn't know her.

Tamaki with a sour expression walked towards the female. He had gotten enough of all the freaky things that happened around him, and he wouldn't let things go too far. " I said who are you?" tightly grabbing the shoulders of the stranger. Nemo glared at him and liberated Suzaku from the tight hug. She raised her legs and pointed it on the neck of Tamaki threatening to injure him badly.

"How dare you break my meeting with Suzaku?" slightly moving the raised leg causing a cut on Tamaki's neck. He flinched. "You all would be dead meat if I hadn't come and this is what I get as a greeting. Don't get too cocky boy, I only saved you because Suzaku is here," she uttered proudly about her feat.

Nemo looked back for a second, now her face filled with worries and immediately jumped back into the knightmare. If Nunally's prediction was correct, by any second, that disgusting Lancelot would come .

"Stay back, all of you !" she said, the rest followed.

"So the white knight appeared? You disgusting dog of Britannia," Nemo said coldly upon the sight of the Lancelot.

"One minute more before the countdown stops. I need to finish this immediately,"

"That. That is the knightmare that defeated us!" Kallen exclaimed.

Mark Nemo released its katana and immediately leaped in front of the Lancelot. The white knightmare retaliated, but because of the future panels processed in Nunally's mind, Nemo was able to avoid them with no worries. Cutting of the Lancelot's right arm that was on the edge of breaking, Lancelot jumped back for protection, and released several slash harkens to pin down the movements of Mark Nemo. Once again, she avoided.

"I must. I must kill you," the pilot voiced out as Mark Nemo was once in front of it and pointed its katana in front of the hatch.

"Three.. two… one," the timer reported and the pilot immediately ran away.

Mark Nemo was supposed to follow, but the movements of the knightmare had gone rigid. This only means one thing, Nunally is hesitating. Damn brat.

"That knightmare would be your biggest enemy, and I could have defeated that thing already yet you hesitated. It would be your loss Nunally," she said and draw back from the terrorists and immediately escaped.

"That voice.. I recognize that voice that's why I. I hesitated," she stated inside Nemo's head.

"Suzaku who was that person?" Tohdoh questioned, but Suzaku could only resemble that person to Nunally, but that's impossible. She cannot walk, nor can pilot a knightmare. Upon checking his pocket, he noticed a small white paper inside. He drew it from the inside, and opened it.

_If you wish to meet us again head towards Ashford Academy  
Love, Nunally's knight *hearts hearts* _(what's with the hearts?)

"I don't know… but more importantly, what is that knightmare she was piloting?" he asked the others.

"Perhaps it was designed by Britannia, but the pilot stole it from them? But this is bad, we need to find another hideout since this one is already discovered by the enemies," Tamaki sighed and brushed off the blood that dripped from his neck.

"Cecille, do you recognize that knightmare?" Lloyd asked, but was more serious about the subject. The Lancelot was defeated, if not for that timer and the slight reluctance of the other group, their designed robot would be in pieces now. Cecile shook her head. Was it another seventh generation knightmare? No, it should have advanced system, but the knightmare doesn't even have landspinners attached into it.

The Lancelot arrived with one arm taken away from it and other parts on breakage. Lloyd sighed. Another week of finding suitable parts for the system. Another week for replacing them, and several days to ensure that the robot is on shape. It's a huge problem.

Lelouch had already left the room and headed towards somewhere else when the pilot arrived. Whether or not knowing the identity of the pilot would be beneficial for him is something out of question right now. What he needed is to read the data gathered upon the flight of the Lancelot a while ago.

"I'm sorry about the damage of the knightmare," bowed down and left the room.

"Seems like we're going to have some work without sleeping for several days to model this again," Lloyd sighed depressingly.

"I'll call Lelouch later to tell him about it," Cecille nodded.

* * *

_So I left Clovis alive. I don't know why I did, but perhaps so that I wouldn't stick to what really happened in the anime.  
Hey guys. Suggestion there? I would love to hear it from you, perhaps it may help the story to become more interesting.  
And yes, let us make the pilot of Lancelot unknown from everyone to make you guess. Got any idea who? State it in your review XD  
Emperor Chucky shall make his appearance soon. I hope so. _


End file.
